


A Moment In History

by itsallAvengers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hold onto him tony, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is a good boyfriend, Time Travel, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Meets Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/pseuds/itsallAvengers
Summary: Everything was going fine until Tony Stark from ten years in the past landed on his ass in their kitchen.Present-day Tony supposes this is just another Sunday Morning.





	A Moment In History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christilistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christilistic/gifts).



> for @cacothez on tumblr, who asked:  
>  _I was thinking a timetravel fic where pre-ironman tony meets current tony with some stony thrown in?_

It had been, for all intents and purposes, a normal Sunday morning.

 

Tony woke up in Steve’s arms at 6:30, when the other man was just beginning to stir for his morning run. He smiled as sleepy hands trailed over his stomach and then soft lips pressed into his temple, and after Steve had slipped off, he fell back to sleep for a few more hours. At 9, he rolled out of bed and made his way down into the kitchen, knowing that Steve would be back by then, and most likely busy preparing breakfast for the both of them.

“Mornin’,” he said once he reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted Steve, as usual, cooking bacon by the stove. The man turned to him and shot him a fond smile, and then grabbed the steaming mug of coffee to his left and slid it along the countertop, landing it perfectly into Tony’s waiting hand.

See, this was routine. They had been doing it for years, by that point. Steve knew Tony’s rhythm, and Tony knew his. It was something Tony wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to.

He pressed the mug into his hands and inhaled the smell, letting it kick his brain into gear. “God I love you,” he told both Steve and the coffee. Steve just laughed, and when Tony wandered past him he made sure to press a quick kiss to the other man’s sweaty shoulder. “Have you not even showered before preparing food? Come on, Rogers.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “You seem not to have a problem with kissing me when I’m sweaty- sure you can handle a bit of it in your bacon.”

Tony pulled a face. “That’s disgusting. I wish it didn’t make perfect sense to me. I’ve officially been living with you for too long.”

That made Steve laugh again, and Tony smiled in natural response to the sound. It was mornings like these that he cherished; lazy and slow and _easy_ , so easy, because it was just Steve and him. Making bacon and drinking coffee.

What more could Tony possibly want?

He crept up behind Steve and then wrapped his hands around the other man’s waist, standing on his tiptoes in order to rest his chin on Steve’s shoulder. He felt Steve instantly relax backward into the touch, and it made his skin feel tingly all over. Two years, and this still excited him in the same way it always had. “You smell,” he declared, kissing Steve’s neck.

“Love you too, darling,” Steve turned around in Tony’s arms with a grin and a twinkle in his eye, and before Tony knew it he was being hefted up onto the sideboard, coffee being taken from his grasp and discarded to the side as Steve leaned into him, kissing him soundly. Tony only got to kiss back for a few moments, however, before Steve pulled away and shucked off his shirt entirely and then dumped it over Tony’s head a second later.

Tony yelped, feeling the damp sweat from Steve’s run. “Oh my god, you’re so fucking gross! I’m breaking up with you!” He yanked the thing off and then shoved it back into Steve’s chest as the other man just chuckled in front of him and then dropped the shirt absently onto the side of the chair. His skin glowed in the morning light; he was one of the only people Tony knew who could work out for an hour and still look absolutely edible. It was truly unfair.

Tony bumped his bare feet against the side of the counter. Unlike Steve, he had chosen to wear a clean shirt- although not his own. It was Steve’s, and so it sort of draped off his shoulders and almost came down to his knees- not because he was _small_ , mind you, just because stupid Steve was freakishly large. It was a gag gift from Clint, and said in big black letters ‘I’m Captain of this Ship’. He’d also bought Tony’s, which of course, had to say ‘I’m fucking the Captain of this Ship’, because Barton thought he was just that funny.

He hadn’t really taken into account the fact that Tony’s wardrobe was basically just a mismatch of his own stuff and Steve’s, by that point- so he was both the Captain _and_ fucking the Captain, depending on the day.

Steve looked down at him fondly, and then ran his hand through Tony’s unbrushed hair. Tony shut his eyes and leaned into it immediately, almost purring at the sensation. It made Steve chuckle again, and he pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s forehead before moving back to the stove. “Don’t make me burn my bacon,” he said, hand leaving Tony’s head and trailing across his shoulder before it curled around the spatula.

Tony pouted, head thumping back against the cupboards. “Did you not hear me breaking up with you? Because I just did. Throwing sweaty clothes at me was the last straw, Steve, I swear.”

“Funny, I thought you’d be into that.”

“We’re officially exes.”

“Nope.”

“I do not like your attitude toward this breakup, Steve.”

Steve rolled his eyes in exasperation and then turned back to him once more. Before Tony could even open his mouth again, Steve was kissing him, hard and a little demanding as he pushed Tony back against the cupboards. He broke away a second later in order to tap Tony lightly over the back of the head. “Shush.”

Tony felt like being a brat just so that Steve would kiss him like that again, so he grinned and opened his mouth again in order to say something that might rile Steve up further- but before he could even get the words out, the lighting in the whole tower suddenly turned to red, and JARVIS began to blare out the alarm for an intrusion.

Both Tony and Steve looked at one another for a moment, before Tony clicked his fingers a couple of times. “JARVIS, what do we have?” He asked urgently.

“Sir, I’m detecting intense energy readings about ten feet ahead of you- I think that something is c-“

JARVIS’ voice was drowned out when the sound of something similar to an intense tornado suddenly started up. Tony shut his eyes, accosted out of nowhere by a blinding white light directly ahead of him, and he felt Steve curl around him instinctively, covering Tony’s body with his own. They both braced as an immense gust of wind flew through the room like a shockwave, and then there was a sudden and ominous silence.

He felt Steve’s quick breathing in his ear, and then blinked his eyes open just as he Steve turned, body still covering Tony’s, in order to look at whatever had suddenly exploded in their kitchen at 9 in the morning.

 

They both stared blankly at the carbon copy of Tony, sat messily on the floor, and with a wide-eyed expression covering his face.

 

“Uh,” Tony’s double said, looking toward them with a blink of confusion, “so that… worked, huh?”

“What the fuck,” Real-Tony said, hands gripping Steve’s arms in bewilderment. “What the fuck? What the… _what?”_

Doppelganger Tony was… not actually an exact copy of him. He was younger. His hair was longer. Less lines on his face. He was also wearing a Gucci belt, which he’d sworn off from all the way back in-

“You’re from the past,” Tony told his doppelganger numbly, sliding off the counter and then pushing away Steve’s hand of warning. “You’re… well, judging from the hideous belt and shirt, I’m gonna take a guess and say 2006?”

Doppelganger Tony blinked at him, and then looked down at himself. “This is not hideous,” he stated, rather than answer any of the other important questions. Then he laughed. Loudly. Tony watched his hands shake a little as he pressed them through his hair, and sighed.

“How drunk are you right now, idiot?” He asked, folding his arms as Past-Tony continued to giggle on the floor. “Drunk enough that I literally have no recollection of this happening, at all? Damn.”

“Shut up, asshole, it’s December 16th today, this is my free pass.” His younger self said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. At his side, he felt Steve tense up a little next to him. He always hated seeing Tony self-destruct. It was something Tony had been trying very hard to fix, and they hadn’t had this sort of problem in a long time.

Of course, back in the days his doppelganger had come from, this sort of thing had been so frequent Tony had barely even considered it to be a problem at all.

“You created some sort of time machine?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised. “Whilst blackout drunk?”

Tony shrugged, shooting the copy of himself a frown. “Pretty fucking useless in the end, seeing as I don’t even remember this. How you planning on getting home then, Pal?” He asked, poking Doppelganger-Tony in the side with his toe.

The younger version of himself cracked an eye open at him and then grinned with his too-white teeth. He’d had a bit of a thing back then- pretty much wanted his smile to blind every passer-by. “My genius intellect… added to the fact that I set it on a timer. In like, three minutes, I’ll get snapped right back to my own time, don’t worry, I jus’ wanted to see if it would work. Now-“ he sat up suddenly, clapping his hands and then shooting a long look over to Steve. “-How do you suppose I should make the most of these three minutes, hmm?”

Before Steve could even respond, Tony stepped in front of him with a sour look on his face. “Nuh uh, no way have you earned this yet, buddy. Give it ten years, maybe.”

Younger Tony scoffed. “Uh, far as I know, I _am_ you. That’s as much my boyfriend as it is yours.”

“We might have the same DNA, but we are _really not_ the same person,” Tony said, his words coming out far more vicious than he’d meant for them to be. Behind him, Steve’s hand settled gently on his shoulder; a silent reminder for him to stay calm.

The other Tony just looked at him for a moment, before averting his gaze. He suddenly looked too sad for the room- Tony remembered what day it was, and felt the smallest bit of sympathy for his past self.

“Right,” the younger man said, smiling tightly, “guess I really am that bad, huh?”

Tony snapped his mouth shut, unable to respond to that. He wasn’t sure what to say. Luckily, however, Steve was on it, stepping forward from behind Tony and then slowly getting to the floor next to the younger version of Tony. His eyes were sad, but his smile soft.

He took Tony’s hand in his own. “Whatever you are now, I promise it isn’t as bad as you think,” he said gently, sparing a quick glance over to his own Tony before looking back. “You’re doing dumb shit. You’re being naïve and arrogant. But it’s not what you think. You’re not evil. Evil people aren’t capable of doing the amount of good that you do. I promise.”

Tony and his younger self both stared at him with the same expression on their faces: disbelief. Tony watched Steve stroke his thumb over the Other Tony’s skin- probably cataloging the lack of small scars that he had yet to receive. Steve was just like that.

“This is definitely a dream,” Younger Tony declared in the end. “There is no way I’m being given a pep talk by Captain America as he holds my hand.”

That, at least, made Tony laugh, and he looked at Steve with a wry smile. “Yeah. Sure feels like a dream sometimes, let me tell you,” he said, and when Steve looked back up to him, his eyes were a little wet around the edges.

“Even if it _is_ a dream,” Steve said, looking to the younger Tony, “try and remember it, okay? Remember what I said. You’re going to do some truly amazing, fantastic, _good_ things one day. You’re going to be a hero. You’re going to be _my_ hero.” Steve turned his head, looking to the clock on the side, and Tony realized that they probably only had a little bit of a time left until whatever machine he’d been using pulled himself back into the past. The poor guy was probably going to wake with a banging headache and no recollection of what had just happened. Which was sad. Tony wished he’d have been able to have this to hold onto in those years.

His younger self stared up at Steve, nothing short of pure adoration on his face. Tony sometimes forgot how much he’d loved Captain America, even before he’d fallen for Steve Rogers. “That sounds a little far-fetched,” he said croakily, looking down.

In response, Steve just sighed. “It probably does. But I swear, one day you’re going to make things right. You’re going to be loved. You’re going to be happy. It won’t be easy, but- but I think it will be worth it.” Steve smiled down at him and then shuffled until he was facing the Younger Tony properly. With a small inhale, Steve raised a hand to his face and stroked his cheek- free of any lines or battle scars, this time.

Tony had to admit; watching Steve kiss him was weird. Especially when it wasn’t _him_ him.

It was soft and light and over in a second, but Steve kept their foreheads close together, and he was smiling. Younger Tony was just staring at him, mouth open in shock, hands clenched into fists by his side. Tony could admit- this wasn’t even the first time he’d had a ‘dream’ like this. It was sad, but he’d always used to have dreams of Cap coming to save him, usually when he was at his lowest points, when he was more lost than usual.

Steve had always been coming to rescue him.

There was a slow rumbling sound around the room, and the lights in the kitchen all turned a dark red as the alarm began to blare again. Steve sat up straighter, pressing one last kiss to Young-Tony’s forehead. “Sleep tight, sweetheart,” he mumbled- and then before the younger version could even reply, there was a blinding flash of light, and he was gone.

Tony stared at the space he’d just left, and realized that his breathing was coming in a little too short.

Steve was still sat, but when he turned to face Tony, he got to his feet immediately and wrapped him in a gentle hug, head burying itself into Tony’s neck. He smelt warm and familiar and like home, and Tony curled his hands into Steve’s back, suddenly feeling far too shaky for a Sunday morning.

“I love you,” Steve whispered, kissing his shoulder, his neck, his ear. “I’m sorry you were hurting on your own. I hope you didn’t… I just wanted to make it better for you, just a little-“

“It’s okay,” Tony choked, shutting his eyes against the continuous pressing of Steve’s lips into his skin. “Thank you. You helped. I know you did. And… it was. Worth it, I mean. You were right. Everything- it was worth it in the end. To get here.” And it was true- Tony would have gone through it all over again; Afghanistan, the torture, the pain of everything- he would’ve replayed it all if it meant he’d be able to lie down next to Steve at the end of it all and call him _his_. He was worth that much.

Steve breathed in quietly, holding Tony in his arms as if he was something delicate. Tony thought back to the other version, and his expensive clothes and slicked-back hair and sad eyes. He was glad that he wasn’t that person anymore. Now he wore Steve’s clothes and his hair was kept fluffy and his eyes weren’t sad- not all the time, and not in the way they’d used to be, anyway. He was better like this.

He was happy.

 

With a small smile, he pressed his lips to Steve’s skin and then remained there for a moment, just savoring everything that whispered ‘home’ to him.

“I love you,” he whispered into Steve’s neck. “And baby, I hate to break it to you, but your bacon’s burning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos always appreciated! :D


End file.
